Attack names and description
expect cringe, this is for my ARG Saviors of Robloxia:Digiverse Heroes attack types Ranged Physical Area Support Trap Mind Level 1. Mindy Thing - A telekinetic attack that can force people into the air. Ranged attack. Headache Maker - Give's people headaches. Ranged/Trap attack Level 2. PK Fire - An attack that shoots out fire made from the mind. Ranged/Trap PK Freeze - Creates a cold attack that freezes the opponent. Ranged PK Flash - Emits a blinding light, that can make people cry. Ranged Level 3. Seek the Future - Sees the future. Support Attack PK (favorite thing) - An attack based off of your Favorite Thing. Attack category depends. PK Thunder - A Low accuracy attack, that deals serious damage. Ranged/Physical PK Ground - Strike the ground with a devastating attack. Area/Physical Death Level 1. Enraged fist - Punch. Ranged Devastation - Earthquake. Area/Physical Level 2. Deathy thing - Create spontaneous explosions from nowhere, Ranged. Devil's Bellow - Earrape your opponents with this attack. Ranged. Level 3. Silly Chaos - Destroy literal universes and planets. Area? Total Event Collapse - Destroy half of the multiverse. Area? Script Level 1. Scripty thing - Alternate physics itself. Depends. Level 2. Scripter's Creation - Create your own attack, I guess. Depends. Gravity Fall - Alter the opponent's gravity. Support. Level 3. Script shatter - Shatter someone else's script. Ranged? Trap? Script steal - Attempt to steal one or another's script. Ranged. Time Level 1. Timey thing - Look back at timelines, and choose one that you can fix. Support Other-Timeline-Self-Combine - Replace yourself with multiple versions of you from other timelines. Support. Level 2. hypnotic funky fresh Consequential Suffering - Grab alternate timeline versions of the target, create orbs that contain the timelines, connect the timelines to create an orb that shoots a laser at the target in which makes the target suffer from the other timeline self getting hurt. Make sure in those timelines, that person was killed by you, not you who time traveled and then killed the target. Ranged. Level 3. Timestop combo - Stop time, and attack the opponent. Once time goes back to normal, it would look like the opponent is being rapidly attack by air. Physical. Running out of time - Stop the opponent in time, and drain the opponent's health down. Trap. Stop - Stops the opponent in time. Trap/Support Creativity Level 1. Generic Object Creation - Create a perfectly generic object. You can mold it, and transform it into something. Depends. Creativity Thing - Size things. Support Heal - heal lol Support Level 2. Spike Shooter - Shoot a spike. Ranged. Velocity Change - Change your speed. Support Level 3. Teleport - Generic Teleportation. Area. Creator of Life - Shoots a bunch of birds out of your hands. Ranged. Dignity Level 1. Fireball - throws generic fireball. Ranged Flame Charge - NYOOM Physical Level 2. Dignity thing - I command the orange leaves floating through out the fall season's wind, by the energy of autumn, the power of dignity compels you! Ranged November Onslaught - Use the orange wind to boost and attack the opponent. Ranged Level 3. Flame blitz - its pokemon Physical Flame pillar - create a tower of flames Ranged Hope Level 1. Holy - shoots a beam composed of white magic (ranged) Purity - heal self (support Level 2. Heaven's arrow - PEW (ranged) Spread wings - yeah (support) Level 3. Hopey thing - create a hope field or what not (area) Spirit Army - create an army of spirits and attack the opponent (special, ranged) Category:SOR:DH (sordh.....)